


The Amazing Spider-Stiles

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills High School, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Gen, Mentioned Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sarcasm, stiles is a hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: An alternate universe where Stiles Stilinski gets the spider bite turning him into the amazing Spider-Stiles! Now, he’ll have more than just a bat when helping his friends save Beacon Hills from danger!





	1. The Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short intro to the series. Enjoy!

He got bit. Not like Scott’s bite. Well, not quite. There was still a transformation involved, it just didn’t involve a wolf. No, this one involved a spider. A quick little sting Stiles barely noticed and a few hours later things started to change.

Things were clearer. Sights. Sounds. But the big change was the webs that shot out of his wrists. It scared the hell out of him when they first shot out, sticking to his crime board and knocking everything in its way in the process. It took some fast moving on his part to run over and gather the webs to hide behind his back before his dad burst in wondering what that loud noise was and if Stiles was ok.

Well, “ok” was all relative. These changes were hard to get used to. But one thing was for certain. He’d be able to help his friends more when they were in trouble. He’d use these new powers to help the innocent of Beacon Hills. He’d be a hero. He’d be...

**The Amazing Spider-Stiles!**


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger is afoot in Beacon Hills, and Derek’s making his call to arms. Including the newly spider-bitten Stiles.

“So, you’re saying you can fling webs out of your wrist?” Scott looked at Stiles in disbelief from the passenger seat.

Stiles glanced over at Scott before his eyes went back to the road. They were heading to Derek’s loft in Stiles’ light blue Jeep. Peter Hale was wreaking havoc again, doing his best to try and become the Alpha again. He wanted to steal it back from Derek anyway he could. That meant he partnered up with someone to make sure that happened. All Derek said was he needed everyone’s help this time.

“Yes, webs. You know you transform into a wolf, right? By getting bit by a wolf?” Stiles replied sarcastically. “Why is it so hard to believe I got bit by a spider and have spider abilities?”

“You’ve got a point there,” Scott said watching the road before them. “But are you sure you’re ready to use your powers? Even I didn’t have control of my powers at first, Stiles.”

“I want to help,” Stiles said. He’d do anything to help his friends. So he kind of wrecked his room a little, broke a lamp… or two… when the webs first shot out of his wrists. And maybe the second time they shot out, too. **Okay!** Every time the webs shot out. But he can totally get them under control, right? I mean, if Scott can do it, he can too.

After Stiles parked, he and Scott hopped out of the Jeep and walked up to Derek’s loft. Derek was standing by the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned around to face them as they walked in. Lydia and Allison were already there and standing by the table, Allison and Scott smiling as they saw each other.

“You’re not exactly the ideal team,” Derek started, putting his hand up to stop Stiles’ retort, “but you’re the best I’ve got. And we need all hands on deck.”

“What’s going on?” Scott asked.

“We know Peter’s going after you,” Lydia said. “But you’ve taken him down before. Why do you need help now?”

“Because he’s not working alone.” Derek responded. “He’s got this creature… goblin looking thing.” He said shaking his head at the memory. “And he throws pumpkins. Actual pumpkins. Except they explode like bombs.”

“But you and Scott heal fast, so what’s the problem? Why do you need us?” Allison asked.

“Because the pumpkin bombs are filled with wolf’s bane,” Derek said looking at her. “I barely got away last time, which is why I could use an expert archer and a banshee, too.” He turned to look at Stiles. “You know a baseball bat’s not gonna cut it? This green goblin creature flies on some sort of glider. Kind of out of swinging reach.”

“Hey! I’ve got powers, too, you know!” Stiles said, his arms gesturing wildly as he talked. Which unfortunately meant with the little control over his powers that webs shot out of his wrists. And that meant that Derek was currently pinned to the wall by those webs. Lots of them. “Ooh, sorry man. Got a little carried away there.”

“You’re gonna get carried away. In a body bag if you don’t get me down from here right now,” Derek growled out struggling against the webs. “What the hell is this stuff made of?”

“Webby stuff, I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged as he gathered the webs. “Maybe it’s got some special wolf deterrent, like the stuff they have in the sprays to keeps cats away from your furniture,” he laughed. Stiles immediately stopped laughing, gathering the rest of the webs quickly and stepping back at Derek’s glare. He tripped over the webs that trailed on the floor, getting tangled in them as he fell to the floor. “Oh crap!” He struggled, getting even more tangled as he tried to get up.

“What we need,” Derek continued shaking his head as Scott helped Stiles up, “is to get the goblin off of his glider. If we can do that, then maybe we can subdue him and Peter. And we need to get those pumpkins away from him, or deactivate them somehow.”

“We can do this if we all work together,” Scott said. “Stiles included. We should work out the details and attack first, take them by surprise. That way they won’t be prepared for us.”

“One step ahead. I like it,” Derek nodded. “Let’s get to work.”

They all talked for hours in the loft. Derek had an idea of where they’d be, where they’d attack next, so they worked out a plan. They had an idea of how they would stop Peter and the Green Goblin, as they were calling him. They each had a role in taking him down. But would it work?


	3. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of heroes face off against Peter and The Green Goblin. Surely it’ll all run smoothly, right?

“This is a stupid idea,” Stiles muttered as they all walked towards Beacon Hills High School.

“The plan will work, Stiles. Have a little faith,” Scott told him.

The sun was setting and the wind whistled through the trees. There was a slight chill in the air as Autumn started to settle through the town. Allison pulled her coat a little tighter, her bow and arrow slung on her back. Derek stayed silent and vigilant.

“What are you wearing?” Allison squinted looking over at Stiles, seeing him in his red and blue spandex suit, complete with a mask.

“A costume, ‘cause I think people would freak if they saw webs come out of some dude’s wrists,” Stiles replied, his voice slightly muffled through the mask. “And I don’t exactly have built-in identity concealers like extra hair, claws, and fangs.”

“But spandex, really?” Lydia looked at Stiles quizzically, not hiding her distaste for the unflattering material at all.

“What? It’s really stretchy,” Stiles bent his legs dramatically and squatting as he walked to show just how stretchy they were. And he really wished coordination was one of his new skills as he tripped over his own feet. He picked himself back up after he stopped tumbling, speeding up his pace to catch back up with the group.

“Can we focus? We’re almost there,” Derek pleaded as the school was in view. “Remember the plan. Peter plans to access the Hale vault and he’s taking the Green Goblin with him. We take them by surprise. Allison, Lydia, Stiles, you three work together to get the Goblin off his glider. Scott and I will work on subduing Peter, and the Goblin once he’s on the ground. And make sure none of the pumpkins get near you. Shh, there they are,” he said quieting to a whisper.

They all ducked out of sight as Peter and the Green Goblin got nearer to the Beacon Hills sign, the secret entrance to the Hale vault. Derek and Scott’s eyes glowed and their claws came out. Allison readied her bow and arrow.

“Now!” Derek ordered them.

They ran, catching Peter and the Green Goblin by surprise. Peter instantly lunged at Derek before Scott knocked him aside with a growl. Allison shot an arrow at the Goblin’s glider knocking him a bit, but he unfortunately steadied himself quickly. When he set his sights on Allison, readying one of his pumpkin bombs, Lydia got ready to distract him. But that’s when all hell broke loose.

The doors to the school opened and several students walked outside. None of them remembered that the drama class was rehearsing for a play after school that day. Several of them screamed and ran away, except two who were completely scared frozen at the sight before them.

Stiles recognized them from one of his classes, Bri and Mel. They always seemed more like sisters, kinda like how he and Scott were like brothers. And right now the Goblin’s pumpkin bomb was headed straight for them.

While Allison used the Goblin’s distraction to successfully knock him off his glider this time, Stiles swung toward Bri and Mel. He grabbed them both, using his webs to hold on to them tight as he swung them to safety.

“You’ll be okay, just you know maybe stay hidden until all the commotion dies down,” Stiles warned them as he set them down gently towards the back of the school. He started to swing back to his friends to help, before looking back at Bri and Mel’s shocked faces. “And maybe don’t mention what you just saw to anyone. It’ll be our little secret,” he told them with a finger to his lips.

He swung back towards the front of the school to see Scott and Derek already restraining Peter and the Goblin, the hard work already done.

“What took you so long?” Derek glared at Stiles. “Think you could use your webs to tie these two up? We need to get out of here before anyone else shows up. S.H.I.E.L.D. is already on their way to my loft. They’ll take care of the green one here. I’ll take care of Peter.”

“When you say take care of…” Allison looked questioningly at Derek.

“He doesn’t mean kill,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Wait, you don’t mean kill, right?” He looked at Derek worriedly.

“No, I’m not going to kill him.” Derek shook his head. “He’s going to get locked away at Eichen House.”

“This isn’t over,” the Green Goblin snarled. “There’s plans for you,” he warned ominously looking straight at Stiles.

A shiver went down Stiles’ spine as Scott assured him they can’t hurt anyone now. Or could they?

The Green Goblin’s words continued to haunt him as they all left Derek’s loft, with S.H.I.E.L.D. taking the Green Goblin to some supermax for supervillains, and Peter on his way to Eichen House.

He couldn’t help but feel the darkness creep towards him as he finally settled into bed that night. What nightmares were in store for The Amazing Spider-Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the chapters I’ve already had written. With a special inclusion of my bff as an original character! I’ve got an idea for the next one, I just gotta take the time to write it!


	4. Darkness Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Goblin’s ominous omen sticks with him and things start going from bad to hellish real quick. As the darkness creeps in, will Stiles even still be himself?

It had been weeks since they’d taken down the Green Goblin. Peter was in his own cell in deepest, darkest depths of Eichen House. And things still felt… wrong.

Stiles felt like his mood just got darker and darker as the days passed. He found himself snapping for no good reason. He even had a few counseling sessions at school. But he couldn’t stop feeling like he was drowning in his own deep, dark pit. Everyone just wrote it off as his depression or anxiety, but it felt like something different to him. He knew what those felt like. This was strange and off putting. Like that feeling when someone’s watching you, but when you turn your head, no one is there.

And that’s when the weird things started happening. He started having the most realistic nightmares. Dreams that were so dark and twisted, it would have him waking up and screaming his lungs out. But, he’d wake up just for it to be another nightmare. It’s like he couldn’t escape his dreams. More than often his dad would be there in an instant and holding him tight until he could calm down and catch his breath once he was truly awake. But the feeling from the dreams would stay with him. That something dark was lurking nearby. Something just beyond the darkness that he couldn’t quite make out. Watching him. Waiting.

He started seeing things, too. Reality would twist and form into some hellish nightmare he couldn’t escape. Words transformed into symbols. Faces twisted into evil. The darkness took over everything and everyone. He couldn’t escape it, he couldn’t run from it, and he couldn’t tell what was even real anymore. He was freakin’ terrified. He thought for sure if this kept up, he’d wind up in Eichen House himself.

And it only got worse. He stopped sleeping. The nightmares couldn’t get to him if he didn’t sleep, right? Wrong. The hallucinations got worse. Stiles was sitting in class when the words on the blackboard swarmed and twisted into symbols and markings he couldn’t make heads or tails of. It was enough for him to run breathless out of the room. This feeling… this feeling he was familiar with. He knew he was having a panic attack.

Scott found him in the school’s bathroom cowering down on the floor, gasping for breath and tears sliding down his face. It took a lot of convincing and talking for Stiles’ panic to subside, but finally he could draw a breath. But he knew he couldn’t handle another class. What he needed was help.

So that’s why he was currently parked in front of the hospital, tapping his fingers nervously along his steering wheel. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but maybe Melissa McCall could help. Stiles trusted her. She was good at her job, and always felt like a second mom to him.

Stiles walked through the entrance and quickly found Melissa behind the front desk. “Stiles, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?” Melissa asked him, giving him a worried look.

“I should be, but something's not right,” Stiles told her. “I feel like I’m losing it. I was hoping you could help.”

“Okay, Stiles. Come with me,” she said, motioning him to follow. She led him down a few halls towards an empty room. She had him sit on the bed, checked his blood pressure, temperature, and stats before asking him questions. They ranged from his medicine (yes, he’s taking them, no, they’re not working), his sleeping habits (he’s not), and what’s going on (hallucinations, nightmares, panic attacks, etc.).

“Stiles, you need to sleep,” Melissa said prepping a sedative for him.

“Please, no,” Stiles pleaded with her fearfully, his voice breaking a little. He really didn’t want the nightmares.

“You're human. And humans need sleep,” she said as she stuck the needle in his arm. “You’ll be okay. The sedative will help.” She helped ease him down onto the pillow as the drowsiness quickly spread through him, and just as she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm.

“Thanks, mom,” Stiles whispered before the sleep took over. Melissa turned out the lights and closed the door behind her to give Stiles the peaceful rest he needed.

But peaceful rest wasn’t what he got. The darkness crept in and took hold. While his mind wandered and got lost down dark hallways with locked door after locked door, his body convulsed. Sweat poured down his body, drenching the sheets beneath him. Black, inky webs wrapped around his feet and and traveled up his body like a second skin. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he heard a deep voice echo through the halls in his mind while he frantically searched for a way out.

And then like a switch being turned on, his eyes snapped open. But he still felt trapped. He could feel his body sit up, his legs moving off the bed, his feet hitting the floor, but he had no control over it. He could feel his head move down, see a suit familiar to his own. But the suit was all black and all wrong. He could feel himself stand up, his legs moving him out of the room. He watched as heads turned in confusion as he passed them, probably wondering if he escaped from the Psych Ward. He watched himself go up flight after flight of stairs. He felt the door to the roof being pushed open, and could hear it slam shut behind him. He could feel himself step up onto the ledge. He could see all of Beacon Hills below him, and stretched out for miles.

But none of it was him. He was still trapped in his mind, forced to watch and feel as the darkness controlled everything. The last thing he was allowed to see and feel before being pushed back into the furthest depths of his mind, a prisoner in his own body, was webs shooting out of his wrist and swinging through the air. And parting words from a voice that sounded eerily like his own. “Your friends will die.”


End file.
